Chojin Graveyard
Chōjin Hakaba (超人墓場 Chōjin Graveyard) About Ruled by Chojin Enma and managed by the Hakamori Oni, it is the land where the souls of dead Chojins are sent. Through undertaking serious labour a Chojin will receive , and if four are collected they can be revived (however, this will not work for people who have died from old age or illness). Therefore, whenever a killed Chojin reappears in-story without explanation, it can be assumed that they underwent this ordeal. However, there are Chojins that - while there - simply float around doing nothing. Life Balls ''' Every time the Hakamori approve of a deceased chojin's work, that chojin will receive a 'life ball'. Kinnikuman: Chapter 284 You may return to the world of the living with four of these life balls, but it is not easy to obtain them, as it may take between six months and a century to earn even one life ball. '''Forbidden Mortar The graveyard houses a Forbidden Mortar, which is the first artificial chojin-power generator; it is this device that allows chojin to return back to life, by creating power with which to restore their souls to the living world. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 78 If this giant mortar is stopped, it will prevent souls from coming back to life. Details ''' One's initial arrival is being greeted by many graves. The chojin that died during a death-match, within a ring, are shown floating in an abyss. The Hakamori Oni are there to greet newcomers and induct them into their new 'lives', and take the new spirits into enforced labour camps (it is unclear why some spirits linger in the abyss and why some actively work). One can avoid attention of the oni, so long as they work enough to appease the 'graveyard manager'. Through hard work, one can earn 'life balls', and - on obtaining four balls - one may escape the afterlife and go back to life again. The entrance and exit is located towards the section with the many graves, just beyond the floating chojin that appear to float in the abyss, and is beneath a large tomb with the face of a woman. The tomb has four slots, in which one may place the balls and allow the tomb to open for the chojin. In a deep cave, one may encounter a large rock with sparkling light and flowers. Kinnikuman: Chapter 297 They emit a light that comes from the world of the living, and the flowers that grow are the only living things in this realm, and the stone from the rock can be crafted into artificial organs. Once a person is alive, the Hakamori Oni are unable to prevent a chojin from escaping and are rendered helpless in matters. Kinnikuman: Chapter 298 The entrance is protected by an intricate illusion, created by Mirageman, of a picturesque paradise. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 75 It is designed to distract people who may get lost, preventing them from escaping or entry, depending on their reason for being so close to the main entrance. It is shown that Abyssman is the Inspector General of the graveyard, who seeks to protect it from those that would cause harm. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 76 It is shown that only the Chojin Enma has the ultimate authority to restore chojin back to life. Only the Hakamori Oni and Perfect Chojin can transcend between the graveyard and world of the living, and turning back the Forbidden Mortar would connect the two worlds that should not be connected. '''References ja:超人墓場 Category:Kinnikuman Category:Locations